Power Rangers Action Force: Origins
by windrangeryellow
Summary: Samurai rangers have been doing great. But lately they've been getting overpowered. Eight teens find maps to great power.
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS SAMERAI BUT YOU PROBEBLY ALREADY KNEW THAT.  
>I OWN POWER RANGERS ACTION FORCE! IF YOU WANT TO USE IT PLZ ASK ME FIRST!<strong>

Legend has it that there are eight maps. Maps that lead to power ful weapons, animals, POWERS! Each map is burried somewhere in Angel Grove but knowone knows where. People have searched and searched but nothing was ever found. The lengend was only created twenty years ago but everyone beileves it's true. The legend says that whoever finds it holds the key to amazing power. Being fourteen I was curious but not curious enough to search. Never in a million years would I think three of those maps were buried in my very own backyard.


	2. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS SAMERAI BUT YOU PROBEBLY ALREADY KNEW THAT.  
>I OWN POWER RANGERS ACTION FORCE! IF YOU WANT TO USE IT PLZ ASK ME FIRST!<strong>

I ran out into the backyard my sisters right behind me. The dogs were digging yet agian no matter how much we tried we couldn't get them to stop digging.

"Stop!" I yelled at Boo. The little black and white puppy. I ran over to him and pick him up. "Bad dog." Cassie ran to stop Atticus while Olivia ran to stop Jack. I looked down at the hole and saw something sticking out of it. I bent down and saw it was pretty much uncovered. I moved aside the rest of the dirt and pulled out a peice of paper. I looked at it and was suprised to see it was a map. I looked over at my sisters and saw they had found maps too. I looked down at Boo where I had set him down.

"I don't get it. It's like they chose these particular spots on purpose," says Olivia. I nod.

"It's strange. I think we should follow the maps," I say. My sisters look at me like I'm crazy. "What?"

"I don't Jaime it doesn't sound like a good idea," says Cassie.

"Come on it's Friday afternoon and we have nothing better to do. We can tell mom we're going on a camping trip and follow the map."

"Map? There's three," says Olivia.

"I know that but they're all the same," I hold mine up to the others. "See." My sisters nod.

"I think it could be fun," says Olivia.

"I don't know..."

"Oh, come on please," I beg. Cassie sighs.

"Ok," she turns to the dogs. "Come on boys lets go inside." We all run inside with the dogs right on our heels. "Hey, mom do you think me, Olivia, and Jaime can go on a camping trip? Please." Mom turns and looks at us and sees the pleading looks on our faces and she sighs.

"Ok, but be careful ok. When do you think you'll be back?" she asks. We all shrug. Mom sighs again. "Ok, be really, really careful."

"Yes!" I say. Then I run to my room to grab some stuff. I come back down twenty minutes all ready to go. My sisters were already ready.

"Ok, lets go."


	3. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS SAMERAI BUT YOU PROBEBLY ALREADY KNEW THAT.  
>I OWN POWER RANGERS ACTION FORCE! IF YOU WANT TO USE IT PLZ ASK ME FIRST!<strong>

**TWO DAYS LATER**

"Are we there yet?" asks Cassie. I froze staring at what was in front of us. "Jaime? Jaime are you ok?"

"Let me see the map." Oliva hands me the map and I look at it. "Yea, I think we're here." My sisters look in front of us. There are eight tunnels each tunnel is guarded by an animal. A WILD animal.

"I don't think we should go any closer," says Olivia. I ignore her and start toward the caves. "Jaime what are you doing?" I just keep walking. I walk towards the wolf. The wolf looks like it's about to attack so I step back and it stops. I look around at all the animals. They all look tense except the white tiger. Before I can do anything someone flies out of the woods and runs right into me knocking me over. I look up into the persons face and see someone I would never in a million years ever get the nerve to talk to. Or so I thought.

"D-Dylan what are you doing here?" I ask. He looks down at me then holds out his hand to help me up. I take his hand and he pulls me to my feet.

"H-hi Jaime. I found a map so..." I cut him off.

"No, need to say anymore. That's why me and my sisters are here but... they're to chicken to come out of the woods."

"Hey, we are not," says Cassie clearly offended. She and Olivia come out of the woods.

"Ok, so maybe your not. So, what do you think this place is," I say. At that moment Kayin and Shane (Kayin is Cassie's boyfriend and Shane is Olivia's boyfriend) run out of the woods. Cassie and Olivia's eyes widen.

"What, are you guys doing here?" asks Olivia in suprise.

"Let me guess you found maps and followed them and you ended up here," I say before they can say anything and they just nod. "Ok, so there are six of us but eight tunnels..." Before I can finish my friend Missy and a guy in my grade come out of the woods from different sides. "Ok, I take that back but what about the animals." We all turn and see the animals moving out of the tunnels and toward us.

"Umm, I'm starting to think coming here wasn't such a great idea," says Dylan backing toward the woods the wolf following him. "Anyone know why it's following me?" I shake my head. Then a feel a soft wet nose nusel my hand. I look down and see the white tiger looking up at me. Then it turns and starts toward the cave. It stops and looks back at me like expecting me to follow it.

"I think they want us to follow them," I say and start to follow the tiger.

"So, how do we know which one to follow?" asks Cassie.

"My guess is which ever one comes up to you," I say. With that I duck into the tunnel.


	4. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS SAMERAI BUT YOU PROBEBLY ALREADY KNEW THAT.  
>I OWN POWER RANGERS ACTION FORCE! IF YOU WANT TO USE IT PLZ ASK ME FIRST!<strong>

I walked very slowley down the tunnel. It was very dark so I streched out my arms to feel the sides of the tunnels. I was suprised to find that the wall was thin because I could touch the walls with the palms of my hands. I could see a small **white** light** (Author Note: Hint hint) **at the end of the tunnel. The light seemed to be getting brighter and bigger as I got closer. I don't wanna sound like a dork or anything but I was kinda scared of what might be at the end of the tunnel. More importantly I was afraid that at any moment the tiger would turn and eat me. Of course if it had them I wouldn't be writing this story. After a while I was sick of walking and stopped. The tiger must of noticed because it stopped and came back and shockingly enough licked my face. Then it got down low like it wanted me to get on it's back. When I didn't it looked at me expectantly. Causoiusly I got on it's back as soon as I did the tiger rose and started running to the end of the tunnel. When we got there it slid to a stop. I got off looking left and right. One by one the others started coming out of the separate tunnels. Cassie came after me.

"Why do you think there were separate tunnels." I just shrug and look straight in front of me. Right in front of me is a stand a white light shinning on it. The same with Cassie only the light is pink. Next to her Kayin pops out of the tunnel the stand in front of him has a red light. It was the same way all the way down the line on the other side of me. Once everyone was there we were silent for a minute not sure what to do. Out of curiosity I stepped into the light Dylan followed my lead as did everyone else. The moment we were all in the lights a man stepped out from the shadows. I shreiked and jumped back. The man smiled.

"No reason to fear me children."

"That's what all childmalesters say," snickers Dylan. I shot him him a venamis glare. "Sorry."

"I am Dr. Oak. Please look at the stand in front of you." We look down and see the top of the stand open and a little electronic device rise from inside it. "Children, the maps you found in your back yards were not placed there by accident. They were placed there in hopes that one day all of you would find them. The legend you hear about them is true. In front of you are morphers you will become... POWER RANGERS." We all just stare at him.

"Umm, excuse me but aren't there already power rangers?" asks Dylan.

"Yes, but if you havn't noticed they havn't been doing so hot. Kayin you will be the red ranger," he motions to the jaguar "This is Fireheart. He can help you if you ever need it or if you just want company he's useful for that to. Cassie you will be the pink ranger," he motions to the polar bear "This is Winter. She is loyal and friendly she will also help you if you ever need it. The same goes for all the animals. If they sense you are in danger they will come to aid. Cassie you can ride Winter to get places faster. Kayin you can ride Fireheart. If you need to ride him he will grow in size to enable you to do so. Jaime you will be the white ranger," he motions to the tiger "This is Blizard. You can ride her she may grow a little in size but not by much. Dylan you will be the black ranger," he motions to the wolf "This is Shadow. He will also grow in size to enable you to ride him. Olivia you will be the yellow ranger. The lion that lead you here is Aslan. You can ride him. Shane you are the green ranger. The bear is Koda. You can ride her. Missy you will be the purple ranger. The Cheeta is Comet. You can ride her..."

"But I'm Purple a cheeta is yellow," says Missy.

"Look, I didn't train these animals. I don't know why the animals are what they are ok. Plus you missy being fast and agile will need an animal that can keep up with you because in your ranger form you will be much faster," says Dr. Oak.

"Ok, ok," says Missy holding her hands up in surender.

"And Jimmy you will be the Blue ranger. The cougar is Twilight. You can ride him..."

"Why would we wanna ride animals?" asks Jimmy.

"Because riding animals is cool!" says Dr. Oak.

"What would you know about being cool your old," says Jimmy. I glare at him.

"Jimmy, remind me to hit you tomorrow," I say. He grinns at me.

"Ok, will do," he says and I roll my eyes.

"One more thing to morph you say ACTION FORCE, READY FOR ACTION. To call your animals say their name into your morpher and then tell them to come. tour animal will only respond to your voice. This is our comand base. You can use your morphers to teleport. I suggest you use this method to get home. I doubt your families will take kindly to wild animals." I look at Dylan like 'Either- this-guy-is -nuts-or-i'm-dreaming' and he smirks and mouths 'I think he's just nuts' and I laugh. Olivia gives a look and I just shake my head. "Ok, your families will be wondering where you are you better go." We all grab the morphers even though we don't really believe him. I hold mine up to my mouth.

"Teleport home?" As soon as I say those words everything goes black when the color comes back I'm standing in my backyard. "Wow cool." Cassie and Olivia appear next to me. We look at each other and start laughing.

"Come on. Let's go inside I'm home sick," says Cassie. I nod and we run toward the house.

"Girls, how was your trip did you have fun," asks mom as we walk in.

"Yea we did," I say smiling.

"Good, I'm sure you guys are hungry so go put your stuff down and and wash up," says Mom.

"Ok," we all say at the same time. Then we all run upstairs to put our stuff down.


	5. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS SAMERAI BUT YOU PROBEBLY ALREADY KNEW THAT.  
>I OWN POWER RANGERS ACTION FORCE! IF YOU WANT TO USE IT PLZ ASK ME FIRST!<strong>

We ran up the stairs to our rooms then meet in the hall. We pulled our morphers from our pockets where we had put them to hide them from our mom.

"Is it me or do these morphers seem a little small to you," says Cassie.

"No, they do look a little small," says Olivia.

"Hey, what does this button do," I say pointing at a button.

"I don't know but you probably shouldn't..." I press the button "press it," says Cassie.

"Too late," I say when I look back down at the morpher I see it has grown in size. "Cool." Cassie and Olivia press the button and their morphers grow too. I pull out my phone and go on facebook.

"Jaime, what are you doing?" asks Olivia. I go to chat and see Dylan, Jimmy, _and _Missy are on. I click on Dylan.

"Hey, have you figured out how to make it grow yet?" I ask him.

"No, wait it grows? I did think it was to small to be a morpher," he says.

"Yes, it grows press the button," I say.

"Button? What button?" he asks. I don't answer him. "Oh, wait I found it. Wow that's cool."

"Sometimes you act like such a little kid," I say.

":) Thank you I take that as a compliment," he says.

"Figured you would."

"Girls, what are you doing? Dinner is ready," mom calls up the stairs. As fast as we can we hid our morphers.

"Nothing, mom we're coming," says Cassie. We run down the stairs through the livingroom and kitchen and into the dinningroom.

"So, what's for dinner?" asks Olivia.

"We are having tacos," says mom.

"Yum!" say Cassie and Olivia at the same time. We sit down at the table to eat. I don't say a word all through dinner.

"Jaime are you ok?" asks mom. I jump.

"Hu? Yea I'm fine."

"I think I know what the problem is," says Cassie "I think she's thinking about Dyla..." before she could finish I slaped my hand over her mouth. To late my mom had figured it out.

"So, who's Dylan?"

"Just a guy from school. No one important," I say.

"Oh, really. Then why have you been so quiet?"

"No reason. I have homework to do," I say as I get from the table and up stairs. I work on my homework and talked to Dylan on face book until like eleven. At that point I was really tired and fell asleep.

**THE NEXT DAY AFTER SCHOOL**

"Hey, Jaime you still havn't hit me," says Jimmy walking up behind me.

"Oh, yea I forgot," I say and smack him in the back of the head.

"Ow," he says rubbing the back of his head.

"You're the one who reminded her," says Dylan walking up.

"Yea, I guess that wasn't a good idea," says Jimmy. Missy, my sisters and their boyfriends walk up.

"Hey guys," says Olivia.

"Hey," me, Jimmy, and Dylan at the same time.

"I wonder when we're going to get to use these," I say pulling out my morpher.

"Who knows. Let's go get pizza," says Shane. We all nod and head farther into town.

_**BOOM!**_

There's an explosion two blocks over. We all look at each other and start running toward the explosion. When we get there the samurai are already there.

"Should we help them?" I ask.

"No, not yet," says Kayin.

"Hey, can we climb this building asks Dylan.

"N-" Kayin starts to say. It was too late me and Dylan were already climbing.

"Come on Kayin it could be fun," pleads Cassie. Kayin sighs. We all knew he couldn't say no to her.

"Ok," relents Kayin. Everyone starts climbing after us.

"This is so cool," I gush. Dylan looks over and smiles at me. I blush and look away.

"Yea it is," he says.

"Oh, I see some love," says Olivia and I punch her, "Ow, what was that for?"

"For saying that," I look over at Dylan. He's bright red. "sorry."

"No, it's ok," he say still a little red. I look down at the fight. All the samurai but red and green are down. Never mind they're all down and demorphed.

"Kayin, we can't just stand around and watch we have to help," I say. He nods.

"Ready?" he asks.

"Ready!" we say.

"ACTION FORCE, READY FOR ACTION!" we shout pressing a button on our morphers and morph into rangers.

"Wow, this is cool," says Missy. Cassie and Kayin jump off the building. Next Olivia and Shane jump off. Then me and Dylan jump off. Missy and Jimmy jump off next. We land in a row one hand on the ground one in the air. One of the samurai rangers (one of the guys he has blond hair) tries to stand but he fails and falls back down. We stand up straight.

"Wh-who are you?" he asks.

"RED JAGUAR RANGER!" says Kayin getting into a cool pose.

"PINK POLAR BEAR RANGER!" says Cassie also getting into a cool pose.

"GREEN BEAR RANGER!" says Shane getting into a cool pose.

"YELLOW LION RANGER!" says Olivia also getting into a cool pose.

"BLACK WOLF RANGER!" says Dylan.

"WHITE TIGER RANGER!" I say. Me and Dylan lean against each other crossing our arms looking really cool.

"BLUE COUGAR RANGER!" says Jimmy getting into a cool pose.

"PURPLE CHEETAH RANGER!" says Missy getting into a cool pose.

"AND WE ARE THE ACTION FORCE POWER RANGERS!" we all say together. The samurai rangers stare up at us still dumb founded.

"But... how?" they ask all at the same time.

"Uh, hello I'm still here ya know," says the nilock obviously upset we weren't paying attention to him.

"We know that. Don't worry we're still gonna tear you apart," I say.

"Good luck," says the guy with brown hair.

"Thanks but we don't need it," says Olivia. She turns to us. "I think we should call in some friends."

"Fireheart..."

"Winter..."

"Koda..."

"Aslan..."

"Shadow..."

"Blizzard..."

"Twilight..."

"Comet..."

"COME!" we all say together. Within seconds our animal friends are standing with us. The samurai (finally on their feet) jump back in shock.

"Don't worry, they only attack when we tell them to," says Cassie in a sly voice. They still look nervous. We turn to the nilock ready to fight.


	6. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS SAMERAI BUT YOU PROBEBLY ALREADY KNEW THAT.  
>I OWN POWER RANGERS ACTION FORCE! IF YOU WANT TO USE IT PLZ ASK ME FIRST!<strong>

"You're really dumb. Ya know that," Cassie spat at the nilock.

"Well, there's no reason to be rude about it," says the nilock. We pull our sword out of the sheaths on our backs.

"We have every right to rude to someone that's destroying our town," I hiss venomesly. the nilock jumped back in shock.

"For a little girl you sure have a lot of hatered," says the nilock. I fumed. Some people just didn't respect short people. Then again this was a nilock we were talking to... but still I hated being called a little girl.

"I... AM... NOT... A... LITTLE... GIRL!" I growled. I ran at him jumped into the air bringing my sword down on him. He flew back slamming into a wall. He stummbled to his feet.

"Owww, that hurt," he complained. Dylan walks up next to me (I'm stil fumming) and places a hand on my shoulder. I was so shocked by this I completly forgot about my anger.

"I'm pretty sure that was the point," says Dylan. I look over at the samurai they looked shocked. They obviously thought I was a little girl too.

"Rangers," says a voice from my morpher "call on your special weapons you will be able to defeat the nilock easier."

"Ok, thanks ," I say.

"Action force weapons," we all say together. A new pair of gloves appear on my hands. Not just any gloves. These gloves had long sharp claws on them. I looked around and saw everyone else had cool special weapons too.

"Rangers you also have laser guns," says . I look down at my belt and see a gun. I pull it out and fire at the nilock. He tries to escape my fire but he can't I just move were ever he does. Dylan wips out his gun and starts firing too.

"Blizard attack the nilock," I say. The nilock is too busy trying to escape our fire that he doesn't notice Blizzard run and jump at him.

"Shadow attack the nilock," Dylan says. Shadow attacks too. After a minute of watchin the nilock struggle I call Blizzard off and Dylan calls off Shadow. All the rangers stop firing.

"I don't get it. Why hasn't he exploded yet," asked Olivia. I think a minute.

"Hey, let's combine our weapons," I say. In a minute we have a giant gun.

"Action force mega-blaster," we say.

"Fire!" shoutes Kayin. We fire and a giant ball of fire comes out of the gun and flies at top speed at the nilock who is to dumb to move. The fire ball hits the nilock. He flies back and explodes in mid-air.

"Yes!" we shout together. At that moment the nilock grows.

"How did I know that was going to happen?" I ask. "Hey, do we have zords?" I ask into my morpher.

"Yes, you do. Just say 'Action force zords power up'."

"Action force zords power up!" we all say. Out of no where eight zords come each matching one of our animals.

"Wow, that's sweet," says Dylan and Shane at the same time. We each jump into our zord.

"Mega-zord mode," we say and all the zords combine to form a mega-zord. Once it's in mega-zord mode we're all standing in a line.

"Ok, nilock," says Jimmy pointing at the nilock causing the mega-zord to point "you're goin down." The nilock smirks.

"Yea right," he tosses a bomb at us but we jump out of the way.

"Ha! You missed," taunts Missy.

"Mega-saber!" shouts Kayin and a huge sword appears in the mega-zords right hand.

"How'd you know that'd work?" asks Dylan. Kayin shrugs.

"I didn't but it was worth a shot," he says.

"I wonder what would happen if someone said 'mega-saber power up' " as soon as I say it the sword starts to glow. "Wow." We swing the sword around and strike the nilock and he falls and explodes.

"Ok, that was really easy," says Cassie. We jump out of the mega-zord. "Should we power down or no?"

"Yea, I think we should," says Kayin.

"Power down," we say simotaniesly (I don't care if that's spelled wrong). We demorph and once again the other rangers look shocked.

"What the..." the brown haired boy starts but doesn't finish cause the blond guy punches him in the arm.

"What my friend means to say is how old are you guys?"

"15 and 14," says Olivia. "I'm Olivia," she points to Shane "This is Shane."

"I'm Cassie," says Cassie.

"Kayin," says Kayin.

"Jimmy," says Jimmy.

"Melissa but you can call me Missy."

"Jaime."

"Dylan."

"I'm Jayden, Red ranger," says the blonde guy.

"Mike, green ranger," says the brown haired guy.

"Kevin, blue ranger," says the black guy (if that sound raceist I'm sorry I could think of any other way to describe him).

"I'm Mia, pink ranger,'' says the asian girl.

"I'm Antonio, gold ranger," says the mexican dude. Wait let me rephrase that Hot mexican dude.

"And I'm Emily, yellow ranger," says the blonde girl. I smile.

"It's nice to meet you all,"I say. My phone rings.

"Hello?... Oh, hi dad," My sisters look shock this is the first time dad has called since he left. "No, sorry mom's at home we're out with friends... ok, bye dad." I hang up.

"What... was that about?" asks Cassie. I shrug.

"I don't know he wanted to talk to mom," I say.

"This is to weird," says Olivia. I nod in agreement. I see Jayden, Mike, Kevin, Antonio, Mia, and Emily giving us questioning looks.

"Our dad left four years ago and this is the first time he's called since then," I explain.

"Oh," they say together.

"Maybe we should go home and find out what's going on," says Cassie. Me and Olivia nod in agreement. We turn and start to run the direction of our house.

"See ya tomorrow," Dylan calls. I stop and look at him. Then I smile and wave. Then I turn and run after my sisters.


	7. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS SAMERAI BUT YOU PROBEBLY ALREADY KNEW THAT.  
>I OWN POWER RANGERS ACTION FORCE! IF YOU WANT TO USE IT PLZ ASK ME FIRST!<strong>

We run into the house and stop short. There's a man standing talking to our mom. He turns and looks at us smiling.

"Hi, girls," he says. We stare at him a minute.

"Hi, dad," we all say at once. My phone vibrates and I pull it out. A text from Dylan. I smile and text him back.

"Who's that?" asks dad.

"Dylan," I say.

"Dylan?" my dad asks. He turns to my mom. "She's texting boys now?"

"She is fourteen. I think it's safe," says my mom. My dad shakes his head.

"No, not happening. I don't want that," he says.

"But dad..." I start.

"No, no buts. The answer is no," he says.

"Fine!" I say. I turn and walk out the door.

"Come back here young lady!" my dad shouts after me. I start running. I run as fast as I can. I run to the park and drop to the grass. I feel like crying but don't. The park is empty so I call for Blizzard. She's here in minutes. She looks at me like she can tell I'm upset. Which I'm not suprised by. I remember hearing from someone that animals can sense emotion. Blizzard comes over and licks my face. I bury my face in her neck and start to cry. She lays down like she doesn't care. To be honest I doubt she does. Someone rubs my back.

"Hey, you ok?" I look up and see Dylan. I feel really dumb because I probably look like a baby. I look away. "I think someone needs a hug." I look at him and see he has his arms open. I smile and accept the hug. He holds me tight. After a minute he pushes my hair out of my face. "So, wanna tell me what's wrong?" I sigh.

"Well, it's just that my dad is back and he's treating me like I'm still a little kid. It's not fair."

"Yea, I can imagine that sucks." I nod.

"It's weird too. Cause he hasn't called in four years or taken an interest in me or my sisters lives. Then all of a sudden he's back trying to control what I do." I stop."You don't care do you?" I ask looking up into his face.

"Sure I do, it's interesting," he says.

"Really?" I ask. He nods.

"Are you sure cause I feel really stupid telling you all this if you don't care." He smiles.

"Of course I care. To be honest when I meet you last year I wanted to get to know you a lot better. But I never got a chance to talk to you. You either left right after school or my friends dragging me off to go do stuff. That's why I was so glad when I saw you were another one to find a map. Oh, and I kinda ran into you on purpose." I started laughing. "What?"

"Nothing, its just I never thought... I didn't know you even knew I existed."

"Really?" I nod. "Hu, I guess I should've made that clear."

"Yea, that would've nice."

"Jaime! Jaime!" I look up and see Cassie and Olivia running toward us. They stop in front of us. "Dylan, you might wanna go our dad is coming and he might not be happy about... ya know," says Cassie. Dylan nods and we both stand.

"See ya tomorrow Jaime," he says. He starts to leave but then he stops. He turns back and walks back to me. Then he kisses me on the lips. He turns and runs out of the park.

"Come on guys lets get outa here before dad gets here," I say. I turn to Blizzard who is now standing. "Ok Blizzard let's ride." She grows a little and I climb on.

"Ok, we'll meet you at home," says Olivia. I nod.

"Ok, Blizzard time to split," I say. She starts running at top speed. After ten minutes she stops at the edge of my yard. I climb off. "Run Blizzard." She nods like she understands then disappears into the woods. I run towards the house. I run in and my mom looks up and smiles at me.

"Hey, sweety you ok now," she asks. I nod.

"Yea, I'm ok," I say. "What's for dinner?"

"I was thinking we'd order pizza," she says "I really don't feel like cooking."

"Ok, cool. We were suppose to get pizza today but dad called and it interupted," I say. It was true. Well, mostly. I couldn't really tell her I was a power ranger. "What's dad doing here anyway?" Mom sighs.

"He says he missed us. He wants to come back."

"It didn't seem like he missed us. If he did he would've called."

"That's what I thought too." Dad walks in at that moment. He looks very, very mad.

"Young lady you are in big trouble!" he yells.

"No," my mom says. Dad looks shocked.

"What?"

"I said no, she's not. You havn't taken an interest in her life for four years. Now you come back she is fourteen and likes someone and you try to tell her she can't talk to him. That's just wrong. You can't treat her like she's ten any more because she's not. She is in highschool _and_ almost fifteen," mom sounded furious. Now that she got that all out she seemed to calm down a bit. Dad still looks shocked then he looks as if he's about to explode. Cassie and Olivia walk in.


	8. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS SAMERAI BUT YOU PROBEBLY ALREADY KNEW THAT.  
>I OWN POWER RANGERS ACTION FORCE! IF YOU WANT TO USE IT PLZ ASK ME FIRST!<strong>

**Jaime POV**

"I thought I told you two not to go after her," says dad.

"You did. But me and Cassie have actually been here the last four years so we actually know where she likes to go when she's upset or mad," snaps Olivia. Dad looks shocked then a bit mad.

"You are not to talk to me that way young lady!" He gets red with anger.

"Why not? Because you know it's true. If you hadn't been all selfish and left you'd actually know who she is. She's not ten anymore," retorts Cassie. Dad starts to say something but mom gives him a look and he stops.

"Girls go up to you room you're not in trouble but I need to speak with your dad," says mom.

"Not in..." starts dad but mom gives him that look again and he stops but not willingly. I turn and walk toward the stairs (did I mention they're winding stairs). I hear Cassie and Olivia walking up the stairs behind me. Me, Cassie, and Olivia share a room. Only because it's a really big room. Our room could fit at least three more people and it still wouldn't be crowed. I get to the top and walk over to my bed. I jump into the air twirling and land perfectly on my bed.

"Show off," says Olivia. I look over at her and smile widley.

"Sorry I love doing that. It's fun."

"I imagine it is," says Cassie.

"So, you're just gonna lay there and not say anything about what happened in the park," says Olivia. I look back over at her.

"What's there to explain?" I ask.

"Just tell us what happened after you left," says Cassie. I sigh and explain everything that happened.

"WOW! That's so cool," says Olivia.

"If you say so," I say. Before anyone can say anything more mom walks in.

"Ok, who's up for chinese food?" she asks.

"Any day," me, Cassie, and Olivia say in unasine. So we had chinese food. We had it delivered so we didn't have to go out and get it. After dinner I went back up to me, Cassie, and Olivia's room. I bend down next to my bed to get my textbook out from under it. I stick my hand under my bed and instead of a textbook I feel a handle. I pull at it bringing out from under my bed. It's my guitar case. I sigh. I havn't used it in a year. I don't no why but I just stopped playing. I open the case, pick up the guitar, tune and start to play.

**Olivia POV**

Me and Cassie start up the stair but I stop holding my hand up for Cassie to stop.

"What is it?" she asks. I hold a finger to my lips and slowely start to climb the stairs again. I crouch near the top and listen. Yes, I knew I heard it. I motion for Cassie to come up next to me. She comes up and crouches next to me I can tell by her face she hears it too. Jaime is singing andplaying the guitar again. She is singing 'Mr. Know it all' by Kelly Clarkson.

_Mr. Know It All  
><em>Well you you think you know it all<br>_But you don't know a thing at all ain't it  
><em>Ain't it something y'all<br>_When somebody tells you something about you  
><em>Think that they know you more than you do<br>_So you take it down, another pill to swallow_______

_Mr. Bring Me Down_  
><em>Well you like to bring me down, don't you <em>  
><em>But I ain't laying down Baby I ain't going down <em>  
><em>Can't nobody tell me how it's gonna be<br>_Nobody's gonna make a fool out of me  
><em>Baby you should know that I lead not follow<em>__

_Oh you think that you know me, know me  
><em>that's why I'm leaving you lonely, lonely<br>_'Cause baby you don't know a thing about me  
><em>You don't know a thing about me<br>_  
>You ain't got the right to tell me<br>_When and where to go, no right to tell me  
><em>Acting like you own me lately<br>_Yeah baby you don't know a thing about me  
>You don't know a thing about me<em>_______

She pauses a moment then continues.

__Mr. Play Your Games__  
><em>Only got yourself to blame<br>_When you want me back again  
><em>But I ain't falling back again<br>_'Cause I'm living my truth without your lies  
><em>Let's be clear baby, this is goodbye<br>_I ain't comin' back tomorrow______

_Oh you think that you know me, know me _  
><em>that's why I'm leaving you lonely, lonley <em>  
><em>'Cause baby you don't know a thing about me <em>  
><em>You don't know a thing about me <em>  
><em><br>You ain't got the right to tell me _  
><em>When and where, no right to tell me <em>  
><em>Acting like you own me lately <em>  
><em>Yeah baby you don't know a thing about me <em>  
><em>You don't know a thing about me <em>  
><em><br>So what you've got the world at your feet  
><em>And you know everything about everything<br>_But you don't  
><em>You still think I'm coming back but baby you'll see <em>___

_Oh you think that you know me, know me _  
><em>that's why I'm leaving you lonely, lonely <em>  
><em>'Cause baby you don't know a thing about me <em>  
><em>You don't know a thing about me<em>

_You ain't got the right to tell me  
>When and where, no right to tell me<br>Acting like you onw me lately  
>Yea baby you don't know a thing about me<br>You don't know a thing about me_

_Mr. Know It All  
>Well you think you know it all<br>Yea baby you don't know a thing about me  
>You don't know a thing about me<em>

She sang through the whole song playing it perfectly on the guitar. I couldn't believe it she finally took it out again. I look over at Cassie and see she's smiling.

"I don't belive it. Finally after a year she's playing again," Cassie whispers.

"And that song was pretty acuate to how she's feeling right now I'd say," I whisper. I stand up straight walking the rest of the way up the stairs. Jaime no longer has the guitar out but she didn't shove the case under the bed again. Instead she leaned it against the wall next to her bed. "Why's your guitar out?"

"I think I'ma start playin again," she says with a smile looking up from her math textbook. I smile even bigger.

"That's great!" says Cassie excitedly.

**Cassie POV**

Jaime drops her pencil. So far she has finished three subjects worth of homework. I have no idea how she does it and yet she complains about how much she hates school. She pulls the guitar case onto her bed and opens it pulling the guitar out. She smiles at us and starts playing the tune for 'If I Die Young' by the Band Perry. She keeps playing the same cords over and over again like she was waiting for something. Olivia starts to sing when she does Jaime starts going through the rest of the notes. I join in.

_If I die young, bury me in satin  
>Lay me down on a bed of roses<br>Sink me in the river at dawn  
>Send me away with the words of a love song<em>

_Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down in my mother  
>She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors<br>Oh, and life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no  
>Ain't even gray, but she buries her baby<em>

_The sharp knife of short life  
>Well, I've had just enough time<em>

_If I die young, bury me satin  
>Lay me down on a bed of roses<br>Sink me in the river at dawn  
>Send me away with the words of a love song<em>

_The sharp knife of short life  
>Well, I've had just enough time<em>

_And I'll be wearing white when I come into your kingdom  
>I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger<br>I've never known the loving of a man  
>But it sure felt nice when he was holding my hand<em>

_There's a boy here in town, says he'll love me forever  
>Who would have ever thought forever could be severed by<br>__The sharp knife of a short life  
>Well, I've had just enough time<em>

_So put on our best boys, and I'll wear my pearls  
>What I never did is done<em>

_A penny for my thoughts, oh no, I'll sell 'em for a dollar  
>They're worth so much more after I'm a gonner<br>And maybe then you'll here the words I've been singin'  
>Funny when you're dead how people start listenin'<em>

_If I die young, bury me in satin  
>Lay me doen on a bed of roses<br>Sink me in the river at dawn  
>Send me away with the words of a love song<em>

_The ballad of a dove  
>Go with peace and love<br>Gather up your tears, keep 'em in your pocket  
>Save 'em for a time when you're really gonna need 'em, oh<em>

_The sharp knife of short life  
>Well, I've had just enough time<br>So put on your best, boys  
>And I'll wear my pearls<em>

Jaime played the last notes of the song then puts the guitar away leaning the case against the wall once again.

"Jaime, how do you do that?" I ask. Jaime looks at me with a confused expresion.

"What do ya mean?" she asks.

"I think she means you havn't played the guitar in a year that's before that song even came out yet you played it perfectly," says Olivia. Jaime just shakes her head picking up her assigned reading book for English.

"I don't know. I guess I just remember them," replies Jaime.

"That's cool," I say. Jaime just nods and starts reading her book.


	9. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS SAMURAI BUT YOU PROBABLY ALREADY KNEW THAT.  
>I OWN POWER RANGERS ACTION FORCE! IF YOU WANT TO USE IT PLZ ASK ME FIRST!.<strong>

**Jaime POV**

I wake up the next day and look over at my guitar.

**_FLASHBACK_**

_"Jaime come here please," my dad calls. I just turned ten and the worst part was my guitar bad broken I was very upset.I didn't know it but my day was about to get worse. I walked into the living room and sat next to my dad wiping my eyes. "Jaime, I realize you're upset about your guitar but I have something that can fix that." I perk up._

_"What is it? What is it?" I ask excitedly. My dad smiles he leans down and picks something up. He hands a guitar case. I open it and see a shiny new white electric guitar. I look at it. "Daddy?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"Can I play it without plugging it in daddy?"_

_"Why don't you find out." I smile and strum the guitar and makes noise. I clap happily. "It's big now but by the time you're thirteen you'll be the perfect size for it." I put the guitar on the couch and sit on dads lap._

_"Thank you daddy." I kiss him on the check. Suddenly my daddy looks sad. "Daddy what's wrong?"_

_"Jaime, I hate to tell you this on your birthday but Jaime I'm going to be leaving for a while," he says._

_"When?" _

_"Today," he say. I start to cry._

_"No daddy don't leave please daddy," I sob tugging his sleeve. He looks even sadder now. He gives me quick hug._

_"I'm sorry Jaime just remember I love you ok," he says standing and leaving the room, walking out of the house, getting into his car and leaving._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

I remember that day as clear as it was yesterday. I remember everyday afterwards sitting and waiting for him to come home. He never did though and after a while I excepted the fact that he might never be coming home. Over three years I slowly, little by little stopped playing the guitar. Until yesterday that is.

"Jaime, Jaime. Hello Jaime," I hear someone calling me. I look away from my guitar and see my sisters staring at me.

"Yea?" My sisters just shake their heads.

"Get up we have to get ready for school," says Olivia. To me that means a chance to see Dylan so I jump out of bed and get dressed. I grab my backpack and start towards the stairs then stop.

"Jaime we have to go let's go," says Cassie.

"Yea, yea I'll be right there," I say waving my hand at her. I turn and run back over to my guitar and grab it. Then I turn and run down the stairs and into the kitchen. My dad is sitting at the kitchen table drinking coffee. He looks at the guitar case.

"I thought you stopped playing," he says.

"I did. I'm playing now though why do you care?" I snap (if you haven't noticed I'm still very mad).

"Do not talk to me that way young lady," he says angrily.

"Maybe you'll remember this next time you decide to walk out on us," I snap. I turn and walk out the door. When I'm far enough away I press the teleport button. Unfortunately I was thinking about Dylan and I appear next to him. He looks at me giving me a funny look. I shrug. "I think this thing runs on thought." As soon I say I regret it. I had just admitted I was thinking about. He doesn't pick up on that right away.

"Ah, I see." He stops. "Wait that means..." I look away from him blushing. I feel him take my hand entwining his fingers in mine. "You were thinking about me."

"Maybe," I say. I look at him and see he's smiling. I can't help but smile to. He sees the guitar case.

"Do you play?" he asks.

"No, I just have a guitar for no reason," I say sarcastically. This only makes him smile more.

"Ok, miss sarcasm we should go to school now," he says. He starts walking considering the fact he's still holding my hand I follow him. Cassie and Olivia appear next to us.

"Oh, there you are," says Olivia. I smile at her.

"Hey," I say.

"How'd you get here so fast?" asks Cassie. For the first time I notice we're really close to the school. Dylan grins at them.

"It's this magical thing called teleportation," he says.

"That's nice Dylan," says Olivia. "Ok, well we'll see you guys after school." She and Cassie.

"And I'll see you in music," says Dylan. He kisses my cheek and walks into the school. I go to my locker and put the books I don't need away and my guitar.

**MUSIC CLASS**

I walk down the hall to my locker and open it. I put my books away and pull my guitar out. My locker slams shut and I jump. I look and see Jason Bridge. He happens to be one of the most popular guys in my class. Personally I think he's an annoying doof. "Since when do you play the guitar?" he snaps.

"Since I was three," I say. He snorts.

"Yea, right. I bet I'm better than you." I smile.

"I'll make that bet." He looks shocked. "I win you have to kiss the ugliest girl in the school." He looks horrified.

"You don't mean..." I nod. Keke Barker. Don't get me wrong she's nice and all but she's really ugly.

"Fine if I win you have to give me your guitar." I take a deep breath.

"Fine. Oh, and you have to sing, too."

"Deal." He sticks hand out.

"One, more thing we let the school decide."

"Risky I like it. Deal." We shake on it. I shove past him and walk to music. Dylan is standing by the door. When he sees me he walks over to me.

"Hey," he says taking my hand.

"Hey," I say smiling at him. We walk into the class. There's a sub so we can just play the instruments or just talk. Me and Dylan sit in the back. I sigh. "Finally the last class of the day."

"What? Don't you like school?"

"Not really. You're the only good part about it." He grins.

''Thank you. You make school wonderful too." I smile.

"Hey, Dylan. I gotta question for you," says Jason walking up behind Dylan. Oh, yea I forgot to mention he's in our music class. Dylan turns and looks at him.

"What?" he asks.

"Actually two questions. First why are you hanging out with her?"

"Because I can and because I like her. Next question." Jason looks shocked again but continues.

"Anyway me and her," he says pointing at me "are having a competition to see who's better at singing and the guitar in front of the whole school and I was wondering if you wanted to be in my band." Dylan shakes his head.

"Nah, I'd rather be in Jaime's band," he says. He looks at me. "I mean if that's ok with you." I nod.

"'Course," I say. I can tell by Jason's face that he's very mad and I smirk at him. "Sorry, bye." He glares and walks away. Me and Dylan talk the rest of class.

"So, I'm gonna get more people for the band and then we need a song then I'll let you know about rehearsal ok?" I say as me and Dylan walk out of the school (holding hands of course).

"Sounds good," he say.

"HEY GUYS!" we both turn and see Cassie And Olivia (let's just call them Cass and Livi from now on) running toward us. I wave. They stop in front of us and catch their breath.

"Hey," I say smiling "what's u..." I get interrupted by the sensation of falling and realize me, Cass, Livi, and Dylan are falling through earth. Well, technically the earth opened up under us but still. We hit a tile floor hard.

"Ow," I hear Dylan moan. I look and see both Cass and Livi had fallen pretty much on top of him. They jump to their feet. I look up in time to see the earth close over us leaving us in total darkness. I stand.

"Where are we?" I ask. I see something step out of an opening. We all scream.


	10. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS SAMURAI BUT YOU PROBABLY ALREADY KNEW THAT.  
>I OWN POWER RANGERS ACTION FORCE! IF YOU WANT TO USE IT PLZ ASK ME FIRST! Sorry I havn't updated in awhile so here ya go!<br>**

** Missy's POV**

I cover my ears. Man, they scream loud. "Calm down it's just me," I say. They automatically stop screaming.

"Missy? What are what you doing down here?" asks (I think) Jaime.

"I don't know. I was gonna ask you the same thing," I say.

"How'd you know it was us?" asks Dylan (because if Jaime's there he's obviously there).

"Because I'm not deaf. I heard you guys talking."

"Oh, right. Yea that would make sense," says Jaime. "Is there any lights in this place." I placed a hand on the wall and tried to find switch but I couldn't find one.

"I don't know I can't find one," I say. Jimmy walks up behind me.

"Hey," he says to Jaime, Cassie, Olivia, and Dylan.

"Hi," they say together. Suddenly the lights turn on. The light was all cry out in shock and cover our eyes.

"Welcome," someone says. Slowly we uncovered our eyes blinking wildly. We all turn to find Dr. Oak standing behind us one hand on a light switch. "Where are Kayin and Shawn?" he asks looking around.

"Probably at home," Cassie says.

"No problem," he says. He then turns and goes over to a control panel presses a few buttons and Kayin and Shawn appear. Shawn falls over. We all start laughing at him. He scowls at us but we can't stop laughing. He pushes himself up.

"What are we doing here?" he asks.

"This is our Ranger Base," says Dr. Oak.

"What about..." Jimmy started but was interrupted by his phone ringing. "Hello?" He listens for a moment then looks sad. He looks at me. I knew what was happening. Both our fathers work for the same company and they both got the same promotion. We found out a few months ago that we were moving. We just haven't told anyone yet. We were being moved to Japan.

"What's wrong?" asks Jaime. I look at her and the rest of the group. I quickly explain what was happening. Everyone but look completely shocked. We all look at him.

"Aren't you at all shocked?" I ask him. He shakes his head.

"No it was in the lost part of the prophecy that two would leave after the first battle," he says.

"If it's lost then how do you know?" asks Jimmy.

"Because I saw it before it got burned in a fire."

"Really?" asks Jimmy.

"No, it 's here. It's only lost the rest of the world."

"Oh," says Jimmy.

"Come on Jimmy we better go," I say. He nods and we start to take our morphers off.

"Uh uh uh," says . We all look at him. "Keep them. You might need them," he says. Me and Jimmy look at each other shrug then teleport home after waving goodbye for what we thought was forever.

**CASSIE POV**

Once Missy and Jimmy vanish we all stand in silence. I break the silence.

"Jaime I heard about your competition," I say. Both Jaime and Dylan looked surprised.

"Already?" asks Jaime. Me, Olivia, Shane, and Kayin nod. "Wow." Jaime's phone rang. She pulled it out, looked at, rolled her eyes then answered it. "What?" She didn't sound thrilled about talking to whoever she was talking to. She listened for a moment. "Fine, whatever we'll be there soon." She then hung up on whoever she was talking to.

"Who was that?" asks Olivia.

"Dad, he wants us home like now," says Jaime.

"Oh, ok," I say. Me and Olivia kiss our boyfriends goodbye. We were about to leave when Dylan pulled Jaime into a kiss. Olivia and I couldn't help but giggle a bit. Dylan pulls away and waves goodbye and then me, Olivia, and Jaime teleported home. We appeared up the street from our home so neither of our parents would see. Then we walked up the street and into the house. Dad was sitting at the table waiting for us.

"Where have you been?" he asks and he didn't sound happy.

"We were at school. Where do you think we were?" I say my voice full of venom. My dad looked shocked at the way I had said that.

"Young lady you will not talk to me that way," says dad. I roll my eyes.

"I just did." And with that me, Olivia, and Jaime walk right past him, through the kitchen and up the stairs to our room. Since our room was right at the top of the stairs and was kinda over the stairs like um, well what I'm trying to say is instead of a regular door our door was like a trap door. I shut it and locked it. "There now he can't get in."

"So Jaime tell us about the competition,'' says Olivia.

"There really isn't much to tell," she says walking over to her bed and putting her stuff down.

"Sure there is. Like don't you need a band or something?" I ask.

"Oh, yea. I wanted to talk to you about that." Me and Olivia walk over to her. "Will you guys wanna help me with auditions?" We stare at her shocked. Mostly because both Olivia and I play instruments. I play piano/keyboard. And Olivia plays bass guitar. Jaime just starts cracking up and we just stare at her.

"What?" we ask.

"I was kidding. No one really likes me anyway," says Jaime.

"Jaime you can't say that," I say.

"Why not?"

"Because it's not true," says Olivia.

"Sure it is," Jaime says.

"No, it's not. First there's Dylan. He likes you," says Olivia.

"That's very true," says Dylan. Wait... Me, Jaime, and Olivia all turn and looked in the direction his voice. We just stare at him not sure what to say.

"How long have you been standing there?" Jaime asks him.

"All I heard was Dylan. He likes you."

"Good," we all say together. He looks a bit confused for a second then he doesn't he just walks over to us.

"So what's up?" He asks.

"Nothin' much," says Jaime. Here some more about our room. It used to be an apartment so my parents decided to leave part of the 'kitchen' so we have cabinets, instead of a regular size fridge we have a mini-fridge that's about it. You have to admit though it's really awesome. Anyway so Jaime walked over to the 'kitchen' and opened a cabinet. She then pulled out a bag of sour cream and cheddar chips. I grin.

"Niall Horan Alert," I say. Jaime rolls her eyes.

"Whatever," Jaime says very, very sassily.

"Who's Niall Horan?" asks Dylan and me, Olivia, and Jaime start laughing. "I'm serious guys who is he?"

"He's just a guy in this band we like it's not important for you to know about," says Jaime. Dylan nods and opens his mouth to say something but is cut off by banging on the door.

"Open this door right now!" Our dad yells. "Do have a boy in there?!" Dylan's eyes widen then he vanishes.

"No," I say as I silently unlock the door. Then the three of us jump onto our beds.

"It sure sounds like you do. NOW OPEN THE DOOR," he screams. I roll my eyes.

"You have hands you open it," Jaime snaps. Olivia and I look at each other shocked. That didn't sound like our sister. The door opens and slams down on the other side. Our dad storms in looking very, very pissed.

"Where is he?" asks our dad.

"Where's who?" asks Jaime so innocently that I have a hard time not laughing.

"The boy," says my dad his voice raising.

"What boy?" Jaime asks.

"The o-" before he can finish our mom appears at the door.

"Girls a friend of yours is here," she says smiling suspiciously. We jump off our beds and run past our dad following our mom down the stairs.

"Mom, how's your book coming?" I ask. Oh, did I mention our mom is well known author. No? Well, she is.

"I'm almost done. I think it's gonna be a hit," she says smiling. "Now go he's waiting."

"He?" we ask giving her questioning look.

"Yes he now go," she says shooing us to the door and sitting at her desk to work on her book.

''You don't think...?" I start looking at my sisters. Jaime grins.

"Maybe lets find out," she says.

"I hope we're right, says Olivia running towards the door. Me and Jaime. follow as our dad appears at the bottom of the stairs. We get to the door and see we were right. At the door we see none other than...

**HEHEHEHE I'm soooo evil. Nice cliffy don't you think? **


	11. AN Final Notice

**A/N: I am very sorry to announce that I will be discontinuing this story and deleting it. BUT DON'T WORRY! I will be writing another story in its place. Still gonna be action force but with different characters and more original. So probably won't have any other teams but I make a cross over chapter or two and you'll get to choose what team it is. It may take a few weeks because I have to come up with a ton of stuff like the bad guys. This story will not be deleted until I am ready to post the first chapter of the new story. Feel free to express any feelings you may be having about this.**


End file.
